


Quick Fingers

by Dasternia, TalanKrah



Series: CharmFix Oneshots [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: CharmFix, F/M, Pickpockets, Starlight Drive In, The Railroad (Fallout)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dasternia/pseuds/Dasternia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalanKrah/pseuds/TalanKrah
Summary: Charmer and Fixer make a stop in Starlight Drive-in on their way back to Sanctuary after a mission from the Railroad.In which Silas discovers Chloe’s talent for pickpocketing.
Relationships: Charmer/Fixer, Original Male Character/Original Female Character, Silas Orion/Chloe Goodman
Series: CharmFix Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541104





	Quick Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Another roleplay turned fanfic. Hope y’all enjoy, we had fun!

It was a midway stop between where Silas and her—sorry 'Charmer'—had been, and Sanctuary. Starlight Drive-in, Chloe always loved this place, always a bustling little settlement full of shops. She motioned to the main row of them.

"Do you mind if we stop for a bit so I can look around?" she asked her partner, an eye brow raised. They weren't working anymore, and technically there wasn't much reason to deny her, so he shrugged.

"Sure, should be fine."

Her face lit up as she smiled, and there was almost a bounce in her step now as she moved around people towards the stalls. The goal was parts, you never new what you could find at these kind of market places, and Chloe hoped to find a very specific kind of carburetor. She analyzed every one she saw, trained eyes looking at the dimensions and flaws, before moving on to another stall.

"No you little shit. I can’t cut you a deal! Now scram, your barring me from customers!" Chloe's head snapped in the direction of a small child having an apple ripped from his malnutritioned hands and running off crying. Eyes turned hard for a moment, wheels turning in her head. The click was almost visible as she cast a look in Silas' direction, before moving towards the shop owner.

Silas, however, had been milling around just behind her, lazily looking over the produce and eyeing the weapon stands when the cries of the starving child reached his ears. His hand fell reflexively to the knife at his hip as he followed the noise to the angry shop owner and fleeing child, anger bubbling in his gut, until he noticed Chloe. Her posture was off. What was this woman up to? He thought as he watched her carefully, while drifting around, keeping an ear out for the crying boy. Worry for the kid dividing his attention from his partner.

Chloe slipped her hand into her bag before approaching the stand, and when she pulled it out, the rings she wore when working in The Third Rail adorned her fingers, and her caps bag rested in her palm. She walked up with a raised brow and rolled her eyes as the shop keep's attention was drawn to the sound of jingling caps.

"Kids am I right? Thinking they can just ask nicely huh?" Silas’ ears perked at her words and he stopped short to watch her closely. She leaned on the counter, resting her arm and the distraction in front of him, and away from the apple that now sat on the counter.

"What are you playing at, little girl?" he whispered to himself, arms crossing over his chest.

Chloe smiled and joked with the shopkeeper, his eyes on the shine of her rings and ears on the jingle of caps. Her hip cocked to the side, pocket of her bag opening just enough, and when the moment was right, she simply rolled the apple into her bag, the man none the wiser. Though she was not done, oh no, she fucking hated people like this. Unfortunately for him, he had quite a bit of small nuka cola trinkets perfect for her deceivingly quick fingers. After a few moments when he gestured to the side of his stall for her to take a closer look, she glanced at Silas, and made the gesture to standby in their code. He blinked a few times before that tell tale smirk stretched across his face.

"Sly little girl. Okay darlin', show me what you've got." It was exciting, seeing this new side to her. He was used to Fixer, but Chloe was a different story. There was still so much he hadn't seen yet, and oh how he wanted to see it all.

The laughing and joking continued, as they spoke side by side, without moving the rest of her body she reached behind him and slipped a nukacola vault bobble up her baggy sleeve before depositing it into her bag. Oh look! The carburetor she was looking for just to her right. She shifted her weight in to bump it just enough that it slipped right into her over shirt pocket silently. She pointed to something on a high shelf with the ringed hand, left one smoothly reaching into his pocket and pulling out the caps within. And the nuka lunch box, she slipped into her bag from behind as he was looking right at her, but he just...didnt seem to notice it. She cast the gesture for 'need a get away.' He was still her partner, even in this, and Silas walked—more strutted—up to Chloe, his arm slipping around her waist. She let out a small gasp at the sudden contact, half acting half not, as she wasn't used to being this close to Silas.

"There you are, darlin'," he drawled, glancing briefly at the shopkeep, looking down his nose at the man with practiced ease before turning his attention back toward his partner. "Ready to head home?"

"Oh, dear, is it already time to go?" She bit her lip as she looked up at him sheepishly, and bid the now disappointed looking shop keep farewell.

As they turned away the second he couldn't see he face the smile fell.

"Scum bag,” she muttered. "Do you know which way that kid went?" she asked Silas, allowing his arm to stay where it was, at least until they were completely out of view of the market. He gave the shop keep a dark look before looking forward, nodding discreetly to the generator building at the edge of the settlement.

"He's hiding back there, probably watching."

The way that Chloe led them was slightly round about, on the off chance they were followed. When they reached around the side of the generator building, Chloe pulled out the apple and a few other food items. She also pulled out two bottles of purified water, and crouched as the kid approached her.

"Hey bunny, " she said affectionately, holding out the food and water. "Let's stay away from that mean man from now on okay?" she cooed. He couldn't have been more than eight, but the malnutrition made it hard to tell. Silas watched her for a moment before turning to make sure no one had, in fact, tailed them. Her heart broke seeing a kid like this, and he nodded slowly and tentatively took what Chloe offered. "Eat slowly, I know you're hungry. I want you to go to Mr. Durnap up near the big screen and tell him that Little Wrench is calling in her favor okay?" The boy tilted his head in confusion but nodded.

"O-okay...thank you Miss, and you Mister!"

“Are we clear?" Chloe asked, looking back at Silas. He looked back at them, nodding to the kid slightly.

"We're clear, our little trick worked."

She smiled, then pointed out the house to the boy, "Go now bunny, and remember, 'Little Wrench'." As the kid ran off she heaved a heavy sigh, and then looked back at Silas, a playful smirk on her face. "So....missing something?" she asked confidently before putting her hands on her hips. He stiffened and turned to face her, his hand reaching for the familiar weight at his hip, missing now.

"Chlo..." he warned softly, closing the distance between them. "Those quick fingers are going to land you in trouble, little girl." He stepped towards her and she stepped back, instinctively. Her back pressed against the building and her breath caught in her throat. A vague memory flashed in her mind, blurry, but she knew what that was. Her face turned bright red and she tried laughing it off.

"T-trouble? Me? Never!" Fuck she stuttered, bad Chloe. He just smirked and pressed his hand against the wall above her head.

"Come on, darlin', hand it over," he whispered as he leaned in slightly, aiming to tease her, but the warning bells in the back of his head wouldn't quiet until he had it back.

Her heart leapt to her throat, beating a hundred miles a minute. Was it possible to blush more? She moved the handle of the blade from her bag and leaned forward a little more, hoo boy that's really close, and slipped it right back into it's sheath. She cleared her throat. At the familiar click of the blade returning to its filly seated place in the sheath, the tension in his shoulders eased.

"These quick fingers are just as good getting out of trouble too." She said it, and couldn't tell if it sounded suggestive or if her mind was just....elsewhere. He sighed quietly and smiled warmly down at her before placing a small kiss to her cheek.

"Be good, and they won't have to," he chuckled before stepping back and straightening his shirt. "Ready?" He nodded toward the road leading back to Sanctuary.

Chloe readjusted herself and looked away from him, missing her long hair that could have hidden the color in her cheeks, she silently nodded trying to calm her still racing heart. She did however manage a small smirk and held out a handful of caps.

"I assume you want these back too then?" she asked. Apparently she just didn't know when to quit. It was a challenge for her, he was much more observant than others. But still he only chuckled as he looked back at her.

"That depends, did you want yours?" he quipped, holding up her cap bag. And that was all it took for her to hold out the caps to him in exchange for her bag.

"Okay okay, I'll stop!" she exclaimed as she started moving towards the road. His loud laughter following after her as he pocketed his caps.


End file.
